


Apples and Honey

by deluxemycroft



Series: Ouroboros [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Apples of Idunn, Bonding, Choking, Consensual Kink, Consensual Somnophilia, Honeymoon, M/M, Paralysis, Potions, Somnophilia, Soulmates, Unconscious Sex, absolute sappiness, soulbond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deluxemycroft/pseuds/deluxemycroft
Summary: Loki does his best to show Steve his appreciation for marrying him.Steve makes good on a promise.
Relationships: Loki/Steve Rogers
Series: Ouroboros [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1199902
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Apples and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> mostly just sappiness, the rest is sex.
> 
> hope you enjoy!

The morning after they wed, Loki pulled Steve from their bed and handed him a potion to relieve his hangover—the serum might’ve kept him from getting drunk but he certainly put it to the test with every type of Asgardian liquor he could get his hands on—and after they both dressed in casual, comfortable clothes, activated the Tesseract. They landed far outside Asgard, on the edge of a massive orchard. 

Loki clasped his hands behind his back as he looked up at the trees. Steve yawned and tried to hide it behind his hand. _Did you have a good night?_ he asked. He was still getting the hang of the whole telepathy thing, but he hoped it would come easier with time. 

Loki shot him an amused look. _You were there for it,_ he replied. _But yes. I had the most lovely evening._ He reached out his left hand and Steve took it, running his thumb over Loki’s wedding ring. _I have truly missed a good Asgardian celebration._

“Where are we?” Steve asked aloud, looking up at the massive trees overhead. They looked to be apple trees, with great bowing branches laden with massive fruits the size of Steve’s head. 

“The outskirts of Idunn’s orchard,” Loki replied. “I was made aware of a tradition on Midgard that includes gifts given to the married couple, as well as something called a honeymoon.”

“And you don’t consider yourself enough of a gift?” Steve teased with a smile. 

“Surely you should never want for anything more in your life now that you have me,” Loki cheekily informed him, and then raised his voice. “Idunn! We seek entrance!”

It took a few moments for a ringing voice to call back, “You may enter!” and there was a bright golden flash as the wards surrounding the orchard fell, and Loki led Steve inside. 

It was cool in the orchard between the trees, and Steve reached out a hand, brushing his fingers over the rough bark of the trees they passed.

“Each tree grows a different type of apple,” Loki explained as they walked in deeper. “Idunn has developed thousands of apples that all have different qualities. Some are used in potions, some for taste, some for appearance, some for seidr, and some that heal or even harm. Very peculiar.”

A young Aesir woman waited for them in a small clearing. She had long blonde hair that went in spirals down to her waist, and a long white dress that clasped around her neck and went down to her bare feet, leaning her arms bare. She looked young. Steve thought she looked no older than 20 but he knew better than to believe it. 

“Prince Loki,” Idunn called to them, raising a hand in greeting as they walked up to her. Her voice called to mind ringing bells. Steve made to offer his hand to shake but Loki squeezed his hand to stop him. “Prince Steve. I see the sun did not set last night.”

“No,” Loki replied smugly. “And I doubt it will set for days yet.”

“A congratulations, then, for your marriage.” She looked anything but excited for them, but Loki clearly didn’t mind. “I received your request. I suppose I have no right to deny it.”

“I suppose not,” Loki replied airily. “You speak with the two Princes of Asgard. What grounds would you have to not allow me what I wish for?”

Idunn looked between them and then down at their clasped hands. She smoothed away her grimace. “I have many reasons,” she said, and then turned away. “Follow me, Princes of Asgard. What you seek lies far deeper in my orchards than this.”

With that, she walked away. Loki and Steve followed quickly behind. 

_Why doesn’t she like you?_ Steve asked, a bit amused over it all. Or maybe that was Loki. He couldn’t quite tell yet. 

_Oh, many reasons,_ Loki replied, waving his free hand. _For one, I made it a goal of mine to steal one of each of her apples. I believe I made it to nearly 500 before she got permission from Odin to personally ward me out of her orchards. Of course, I soon found a way around it, and then I began stealing seeds and selling them on other Realms._

Steve shook his head and snorted, half amused and half exasperated. _Of course you did._

_I am also the reason this specific orchard is under lock and key,_ Loki finished, rather proud of himself. _I found a way to turn one of those hidden away apples into wine. A very, very potent wine. It was what Balder enjoyed so heavily last night._

_He passed out in the middle of a doorway, I saw. None of the Einherjar even tried to move him._

Loki shot him a strange look. _No,_ he replied slowly, _they would not have. It is illegal to touch the King unless you are family or he has invited it. I believe that while Thor was King he implemented the law from our childhood that also decreed it is illegal for any to touch me as well._

Steve squeezed Loki’s hand. _Don’t think about him,_ Steve told him. _It’s our honeymoon. Don’t let his memory ruin it._

Loki smiled at him. _Nothing can ruin this day,_ Loki assured him, voice soft and quiet. _For I am married, and I am married to you. I need little else._

Steve stopped them and pulled Loki in for a kiss. “Husband,” he murmured with a smile against Loki’s lips. 

“Husband,” Loki returned, his own smile mirroring Steve’s, and their mouths moved together and their tongues slid together and—

“Loki,” Idunn called. “Do you wish for your gift or no?”

Loki pulled back and smiled down at Steve, eyes sparkling, and he called back, “Only a moment.” He pressed another quick kiss to Steve’s mouth and then pulled him along, down to the end of the row of trees and through another small clearing, to a stone wall that stretched high into the sky. They walked along the length of it until they met up with Idunn, who stood outside a large wooden door that was padlocked shut.

She glared at them and then reached out and brushed her finger over the padlock. It opened with a small _click_ and Idunn pulled it off, sticking it to the stone wall. The door opened with a press of her hand, and she led them in.

The inner orchard was massive and filled with sun, the trees inside all the size of houses with heavily laden branches, huge apples of all colors weighing them down. A single huge tree, twice the size of any of the others, sat in the middle of a clearing, being fed by a babbling brook, and it was to this single tree that Idunn led them. 

“This is the Tree of Asgard,” Idunn told them as she strode up to it, laying one hand on the huge trunk of the tree. Gold seidr pulsed out from her hand and the leaves above them quivered. “This is one of the few trees that you never managed to steal from, Loki-Prince.”

“No,” Loki agreed easily, disengaging his hand from Steve’s and stepping up to look up at the branches above them. “I suppose I played the long game, as they say. Now you give me the apples of your own free will. Surely that is far worse for you than any thievery.”

Idunn dropped her hand from the tree to keep her anger from affecting the apples, and she again clasped her hands in front of her. She glared at Loki and he merely smiled at her. Idunn turned to Steve. “You truly wish for this? To have married an Aesir such as him?”

“More than anything I’ve ever wanted in my life,” Steve promised with a smile of his own.

Idunn’s mouth turned down and she shook her head. “Very well,” she sighed, and held out a hand. The massive tree lowered a branch and deposited a massive golden apple into her hand. She held it out.

Neither Loki nor Steve took it.

“Oh, did I not tell you?” Loki asked with a sly look. “I need three.”

“Three?” Idunn hissed, the apple turning dark brown and then rotting in her hand. She dropped it and bared her teeth. “I have barely any obligation to give you _one_ apple, Loki, much less _three_—”

“I believe the King would disagree,” Loki interrupted mildly. “I believe he would demand you give me all of your apples if I so asked. You may live outside Asgard’s cities, but you still answer to her royalty. Detest me as much as you wish, but you must give me what I ask.”

Idunn took in a deep breath and calmed herself down. “Very well,” she sighed. “If it will rid me of you faster.”

She held up her hands again and the tree lowered three branches, dropping three huge gold apples into her palms. Loki stepped up and took them from her, opening a seidr bag and dropping them in. He bowed slightly to Idunn and held a hand out to Steve, who immediately took it.

“Thank you, Lady Idunn,” Loki said, and pulled out the Tesseract.

He activated it and they landed on the moon.

Steve laughed. “You know a honeymoon doesn’t mean the literal moon, right?”

“Of course,” Loki replied easily, putting the Tesseract back into a pocket dimension. “It seems rather unfeasible for your people, as space travel is not something you have conquered. But I assumed you would want to be alone.”

Steve smiled up at him and then looked around. It was dark and rocky and he could see Earth far off in space, the size of a marble, blue and green. It felt beyond stunning to see such a miraculous sight. “Don’t we need spacesuits or something?”

“When you are with me, husband, you will not come to harm.”

“Is that a promise?”

“As much as I can make one.”

Steve blinked away tears and looked around the moon, at the vast space above, and then back at Loki. He didn’t need to look at anything else, moon or no. He reached out and cradled Loki’s sharp jaw in his palms, stroked his fingers over Loki’s lovely ears, pet his shiny hair. “I love you,” Steve told him, putting all the emotion he could manage into his voice, and then he pulled Loki down for a kiss. Loki wrapped his long arms around Steve’s shoulders and melted into him, opening his mouth for Steve to slide his tongue in. Steve explored the familiar confines of Loki’s mouth and then pulled back after only a few minutes. “Can you make us a bed? I want to give you my wedding present.”

Loki waved a hand and a large seidr cube appeared, with a huge curtained bed in the middle. It was green and gold and the biggest bed Steve had ever seen. He stepped back from Loki and smiled at him, and then turned around to look over the moon again. “It’s beautiful,” he said quietly. “Loki, I...I was a sick kid in the ‘20s and ‘30s. I was a foot shorter and weighed half as much as I do now. I never thought I’d reach 30, much less over 100. I keep waking up and not believing that this is my life.”

Loki took his hand and the two of them began to walk, leaving trails in the cold, dusty surface of the moon.

“I don’t really place much stock in fate,” Steve continued. “I know you believe in eventualities, in destiny, and I’m not sure I do. But I believe in you.

“Everything I’ve ever done has led me here to you. I remember laying in our tiny bed in the middle of winter and so sick and cold I thought that death would be better than suffering like that. I remember not being able to breathe because of an asthma attack and having to just ride it out and hoping it passed because we couldn’t afford the meds. Everything was about just getting out of there. Half the reason I even went to war was because of Bucky, because I didn’t want to die alone while he was in England. I took the serum because I knew I had to do something to help the war, to do whatever it took to stop it all.” They walked to the top of a small hill and stopped at the top of it.

Steve looked over the moon and the stars and the Earth in the distance and continued, “Loki, I love you.”

“And I you,” Loki returned, eyes sparkling with tears.

“I spent so much time fighting and just trying to do what’s right. I only realize now it was all to get me to you. Nothing I would’ve done would have been worth it if you weren’t part of my life. I feel selfish saying that, but it’s true. I didn’t do any of it for a reward, I did it because it was all the right thing to do, and I wouldn’t have changed any of it, but God, Loki, thank you. I would suffer a thousand of those cold nights with no heat and all those days of shit in the army and being a dancing fucking monkey and fighting day after day and Loki, it was all for you.”

“Steve,” Loki breathed out.

“All I ever wanted to do was the right thing. But I’ve made mistakes. You are the only thing I’ve ever been absolutely sure of.”

The sun was far away and cold. There was no heat on the moon. But Loki felt fire soaring through him nonetheless. “I am forever grateful I have you,” Loki finally said, feeling as if his mind and heart had fallen to pieces. “Even when I did not know you, I loved you.”

Steve nodded and took in a deep breath. He squeezed Loki’s hand and then pulled back to open his pocket dimension, pulling out a vial full of a familiar grey potion. “Before we do this, what are the apples for? You never said.”

“I suppose I was going to wait for a romantic occasion,” Loki mused, voice cracking. He smiled a bit, ducking his chin, “What is more suitable than this? Idunn’s apples are one of the secrets to the long life of the Aesir. We are naturally more resilient and longer living than most other races, but lived to perhaps only 3000 years before Idunn began to grow her apples. She nearly doubled the lifespan of the Aesir. The marriage bonds already match your lifespan to mine. The apples are a...safety measure, I suppose. One bite will heal any wounds. Two bites will bring you back from the brink of death. One of her apples is given to each of the Einherjar after they defeat the Lurking Unknown. They are meant to last for the length of the Einherjar’s service to the crown.

“I asked for multiple apples for a reason. One for you, one for me, and the third for your friends. I intend to split the third apple into pieces. Give half of it to Clint, of course, and then cut the remaining half into thirds. I intend to give pieces of the last third to Sam and Bucky.”

Steve blinked a few times. “Loki…” he trailed off. “You want them to live as long as us?”

“The apples will expand their lives for perhaps only another thousand years. I do not see either of them wanting longer lives than that. But I would be remiss to ask you to live as long as I while knowing you would be discontent without the presence of your closest friends as well.”

Steve grabbed Loki and pulled him in for a hug. “I love you,” he rasped out, voice thick with tears. “So much.”

“And I you,” Loki returned. “But that can wait until later. I must insist on you giving me your present.”

Steve’s gaze turned heated and he held Loki away from him, looking him up and down. “I once told you that I was going to fuck you with that potion. I think tonight is as good as any to fulfill that promise.”

Loki looked at him and took Steve’s hand, removing the Aesir glamour and standing before his husband in all of his Jotun glory, his clothes shimmering away into nothingness. He stood naked on the moon and they smiled at each other.

Steve rested one strong hand on the long length of Loki’s neck, fingers pressing over his rapidly beating pulse. He looked Loki up and down and smiled at him. “I know you worry about me seeing you in this skin,” Steve told him. Loki blinked a few times, red eyes bright. “I can feel it now. But I want you to know that no matter how you look, no matter what skin you’re in, you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.”

“Not a man,” Loki reminded him, and his eyes fluttered shut as Steve’s hand tightened on his throat. He slid quickly into unconsciousness, slumping into Steve’s arms, and Steve shivered a bit to himself as he picked Loki up and walked back to the seidr cube. He gently deposited his husband on the bed and paused for a moment after setting the andskotti potion on the nightstand, looking out over the vastness and emptiness of the moon.

Only Loki would literally take him to the moon for their honeymoon.

Steve had accomplished a lot in his life. He’d never thought he’d ever set foot on the moon, though. He looked down at his wedding ring and smiled. Him. Married. Who would’ve thought.

He stripped down and turned to look at Loki’s unconscious form, the way he was elegant even asleep. Steve was half-hard already and he reached for Loki, shivering at the way he was so easily able to manipulate Loki’s body and roll him over onto his stomach. He nudged Loki’s thighs apart and knelt in between them, smoothing his hands over the heritage marks running up Loki’s legs and curling over his cheeks and hips.

He was so lucky. Steve could barely believe it some days. Even in his wildest dreams, he had never imagined his life would turn out like this.

_So_ lucky.

He moved over Loki and mouthed over his neck, biting down on the soft, cool skin there. Loki didn’t move at all and Steve’s dick hardened, rubbing over Loki’s lower back. Steve knelt over his hips and leaned over to the nightstand to pick up the vial of potion. Loki’s mouth was already open but Steve slid in a few fingers, petting over his tongue and his sharp teeth and the soft insides of his cheeks. He shivered, taking in a deep breath, and then Steve, hands shaking, opened the potion vial and slid a few drops out into his hand. He spread them out over Loki’s pliant tongue and sucked in a breath at the way Loki immediately stopped breathing, body stiffening just enough to be noticeable.

“Fuck,” Steve hissed. “_Fuck._”

Hurriedly, he pushed the cork back into the vial and pushed it onto the nightstand, rooting around in the drawer for a bottle of lube. He quickly slicked up his fingers and wrapped them around his throbbing dick, hips twitching as he stroked himself, eyes ravenously taking in Loki’s unconscious form. It was so fucking _hot_ that Loki would let him do this. He knew that Loki would let him do pretty much anything but this was...God, he was lucky. 

He stroked himself a few more times, shuddering at the heat building up inside him, and slicked up his fingers again, sliding them easily into Loki’s limp form. He opened up so easily for him, feeling like he was sucking Steve in, like his body was _hungry_ for him. Steve made sure he was slick enough inside that he wouldn’t tear, stretched him enough that it wouldn’t be completely painful, and then took himself in hand and sunk in.

He groaned. Steve wrapped his hands around Loki’s hips and hiked them up, pulling Loki’s limp form back so that Steve could fuck into him as hard as he wanted. Loki offered no resistance and no sound as Steve used him for his own pleasure. Fuck. _Fuck._

“Wake up,” Steve demanded, only half certain it would work. But, as always, Loki did as Steve asked, and whimpered to show he was awake. “I fed you the potion,” Steve gasped out between thrusts. “I remember what it was like, you know, to be paralyzed. Feel your chest burning from lack of air, feel as if you might die, and all that’s keeping you alive is _me_. Open your eyes.”

They flew open, Loki staring straight ahead, Steve releasing one hand from his hip to reach forward and push Loki’s face into the bed as he flexed his hips and fucked harder into him. _Just a puppet,_ Steve rasped out mentally, gasping as he did. He twisted his hips and Loki let out a small, desperate sound. _This is all you’re good for,_ Steve hissed out, squeezing his eyes shut as he fucked in nice and deep, Loki wet and loose around him. _Pathetic little thing._

Loki did and said nothing in return. It was fucking _perfect._

Steve opened his eyes and looked down at him and slid his hand down to Loki’s neck, pushing down on his neck until Loki’s eyes rolled in the back of his head and he was unconscious again.

He was close. Loki was so good to him. He thrust in, not bothering to hold back his moans as he pulled Loki back and Steve bent him in half, digging his fingers in and fucking in as deep as he could manage, balls swinging and slapping against Loki’s, thrusting in so hard his hips hurt. He reached around and groaned when his hand met Loki’s soft cock. Steve wrapped his hand around Loki’s length and squeezed his eyes shut and came, heat flooding his system, sparks shooting off behind his eyes, and he whined out Loki’s name.

“Wake up,” Steve ordered once he caught his breath, pulling out of Loki and setting him gently up on the pillows. Loki’s eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Steve. He looked _wrecked_, hair all astray and blue cheeks flushed purple, and Steve rested a hand on his chest, feeling the lack of heartbeat and the way his lungs had ceased to function. “I was going to tell you to burn the potion out,” Steve said, “but instead, I think I’m going to fuck you again. But this time, I want you to watch as I use you, as I take my pleasure in you. I want you to know that you’re just here for this, for me to use you until I come, and that’s it. That’s_ all._”

Green seidr flickered over Steve and he immediately grew hard again, hissing as his over-sensitive dick stiffened and ached. Green eyes watched him, this time moving over his face and down Steve’s chest and down to his throbbing, red cock, and Steve lifted Loki’s limp legs and shoved inside.

He wrapped one of Loki’s legs around his waist and then slid a hand into Loki’s hair, pulling his head back and leaning forward to mouth at his neck. “Good boy,” Steve murmured against his neck, just loud enough for Loki to hear. He groaned as he pulled out, just the head of his cock inside Loki, and then dug his teeth into Loki’s neck as he slowly seated his aching cock back inside. “Always did like being fucked, don’t you? Like being used up. All you’re good for and you know it. Being so good for me, Loki. My husband.”

He twisted his hips and thrust in again, tightening his jaw, ripping in with his teeth until cool blood welled up around his lips and over his tongue. Steve squeezed his eyes shut and felt a cool flash of seidr wash over him, and then Loki tightened around him, gasping out his name, and Steve came again, feeling Loki spurt against his stomach just a moment later.

Steve took in a ragged breath as he unlocked his jaw from Loki’s neck. He pulled back and wrapped his hands around Loki’s face and kissed him for all he was worth.

“Husband,” Loki panted into his mouth, Steve chasing the word out of his mouth, biting at his lips and stealing the breath from Loki’s lungs. 

The aftershocks had Steve’s hips thrusting a few more times, small little twists of his hips that had Loki letting out small, pathetic whimpers, and Steve pulled out of him, brushing his fingers over the bite mark on Loki’s neck.

Loki settled back against the pillows, legs splayed open, hole winking at Steve, come on his stomach, bite marks on his neck, blood trickling down his throat and check, radiating smugness. Steve kissed him again and then collapsed on the bed next to him on his back, looking through the seidr shield above them out to the dark sky above.

“We just fucked on the moon,” he laughed out. “The _moon_. Do they have satellites pointed at us? Did NASA just see us fuck?”

“Satellites?” Loki repeated, conjuring up two glasses of water and handing one of them to Steve, who swallowed down half of it and then set it on the nightstand.

“They’re...surveillance devices basically, that orbit the Earth and transmit images back. A few of them are pointed at the moon.”

“Ah,” Loki said, clearly unimpressed. “Then no. The cube is invisible to anyone other than us. If there was somehow someone else on the moon with us, they would see nothing other than the dirt and rocks already here.”

“I think I’m gonna take a moon rock back with me,” Steve decided, and rolled over onto his stomach. “How was that?”

“The rock you mentioned or the sex?”

“I would hope the sex,” Steve replied, smiling as Loki leaned over to kiss him. It was so rare for Loki to be so free with his affection; Steve wanted to revel in every second of it. “You know I don’t...I think of you more than just a sex object.”

“I am aware,” Loki said in return, amused. “You do not have to reassure me, my Captain. We have had this conversation before.”

“I know,” Steve said, letting out a contented sigh. “I’d rather just make sure.”

“And I do appreciate it.”

“You know I can tell when you lie, right?”

“Then surely I must do it so often that you can no longer tell the difference.”

Steve chuckled and rolled over onto his stomach. He leaned his cheek on Loki’s thigh and looked up at him. Loki brought up a hand and ran his long, blue fingers over Steve’s face, running the tips of his pointed black fingernails over Steve’s mouth.

“Even if all you considered me was some manner of fuck-toy, I would still be honored to be your husband.”

Steve leaned into his touch and smiled up at him. “That wasn’t a lie,” he said back, voice soft. “I have the same honor, then. I am glad to be here.”

“Is there any honey involved in a honeymoon?”

Steve laughed. “I guess. If you want there to be.”

Loki nodded and with his free hand, conjured up two cold mugs of mead. “Honey wine,” he explained, watching as Steve sat up and leaned against the pillows next to him, slinging an arm over Loki’s shoulders and holding him close. “Honey for our honeymoon.”

“On the moon,” Steve finished, and the two of them toasted each other and their marriage, and drank.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this lived up to what everyone wanted, i've had loki's gift planned out since before i wrote ltsiwwg. i tried to add in some of the marriage after party but it never quite came out the way i wanted, so just leave that all up to your imagination. happy to talk about it in comments if anyone wants to know specifics. 
> 
> i have one more (very short) fic that's for next week, and then we all wait until i finish the thanos fic. please let me know if you have any questions or anything you want to see! thank you all so much, i really hope everyone continues to read and review and enjoy this au.
> 
> please follow me!  
tumblr: @deluxemycroft  
twitter: @whenhedied
> 
> please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
